


The one with...

by Xo_glittersparkles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Apartments, F/M, Inspired by FRIENDS, coffee house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xo_glittersparkles/pseuds/Xo_glittersparkles
Summary: I was watching friends and took an inspiration but had to include Harry Potter characters with some magic of course.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	The one with...

"Hey 'Mione" Ron Weasley made his presence known, "yano the apartment opposite yours has been sold" He slid onto the couch and felt Hermione's annoyance building up.

"Ron what have I said about just entering my apartment like that?" She lectured him,

He brushed her comment off and continued on what he was saying, "Apparently its the Ferret and all of his little goons". The Ginger wizard made himself at home throwing his arm on the back of the couch and switching the television onto to watch the football.

The which beside him however, grew even more annoyed. At the fact that he brushed her scolding off like that and the fact that _Draco fucking Malfoy_ will be living opposite her. The bloody wizard could afford any house he wanted why did he have to have the apartment across from her just why?

"How do you know that?" She quietly asked trying to remove her curiosity out of her voice.

His head briefly turned in her direction, "Parkinson was chatting about it with some blonde at work" He replied.

Hermione sighed and returned to her book, she wouldn't be getting anything else of him anytime soon but she did wonder why Parkinson was in the auror department. 

After a while, Harry walked into Hermiones apartment, freely. "Hey Mione I had the most interesting day." He said, almost shouting in her ear. Ron was still not paying attention and was too busy watching the muggle football he ever so loved. 

"Yes Harry do go on" The brunette which sighed, closing her book knowing that he wouldn't let her have her attention on anything else. 

"Right well" Harry started before pulling a chair near where she was seated on the couch, throwing his leg over. His chest touching the back of the chair, "Ginny rang, she said that while she was out on her date, she heard Zabini and Malfoy talking about there new apartment and Hermione, you will never guess what-"

"Yes they are moving into the one opposite mine, so I have heard" She continued his sentence off for him and he threw her a pout in response.

"How did you know this already" He whined. Harry rarely had anything good to tell Hermione and this was his one chance but surprisingly, Ron had gotten there first. 

Hermione nodded her head towards the ginger that was highly entranced in the football game, "he said and I quote, 'Parkinson was chatting about it with some blonde at work'"

"Oh well then, how do you feel about it though Hermione?" Harry asked not a single bit curious as his eyes often drifted off to the television.

She noticed that his focus was shifting as it tends to do and for the umpteenth time that night she sighed, "It's fine I suppose" She said carefully, "Though I will just learn to get over it" she mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Pansy, I swear to Merlin." Draco started facing the dark haired witch who smiled at him in false innocence, "How did you not know that _Hermione fucking Granger_ was living in that apartment" To say he was annoyed with Pansy would be an understatement. The witch that he hated but also was strangely attracted too was living across from him and he would of never brought the three bed apartment if he knew otherwise. 

She was smirking on the inside, seeing Draco all hot and bothered about the bookworm on the other side of the building was her only source of entertainment at that moment in time, and it was absolutely brilliant to say the most.

"But Draco, I didn't know" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. The wizard was getting more and more annoyed by the minute and Blaise was so close bursting out in a fit of laughter, "just imagine how many times you will have to see Grangers face now" 

That's it Blaise really could not control himself and burst out in a fit of laughter, Draco glared at the wizard. This situation was really not funny and he just could not see how those two could really find it that funny.

"You lot are just insufferable" He said, voice laced with annoyance. A lot of it. "Bipsy" Draco called his house elf.

There Bipsy appeared in fresh clothing and was looking excellent for a house elf that was living under Lucius Malfoys care. She was the heirs personal house elf and she was paid for her work and her helpful to the wizard. The same thing could not be said about the other elves in the manor.

"Yes Master Draco" Bipsy bowed to the wizard in mention

"Have all of my belongings been relocated to the new flat?" He asked with the politeness he was taught to learn as being a pureblood.

The small creatures eyes lit up at the mention of the new flat, "Yes master Draco, Bipsy saw a witch come out of the apartment across. Bipsy thinks she's a beautiful witch"

Blaise and Pansy knew the said witch the elf was talking about and threw a smirk in Draco's direction. However, a scowl was forming on his face. She was being mentioned left right and centre, Merlin help him he would really need it. 

"You see Drakey" Came Pansy's familiar tone, "She is going to be everywhere now"

Draco had apparated to the flat before Blaise could tease him as well.

* * *

The flat was quite a sight, with all of their belongings being precisely set in the way that they had specifically asked for, Draco knew this place would feel like some sort of a home after all. He had doubts of buying this place at first, with the fact that it was in muggle London and that it had what he thinks is called electricity. It was just so completely different to the Manor and Hogwarts. 

A pop came from one of the bedrooms and he knew it was Pansy. "Hey Drake, how come all of my stuff is in the wrong bedroom" The dark haired witch had came out in a huff shouting at Draco, "Blaise has the bigger room and I asked for the bigger room" 

"Pans you see-"

"Ah I see that she has figured out that I now have the bigger room" Came the voice of Blaise Zabini. Pansy's head quickly turned in the voices direction. 

"Yes I have Blaise. We all said that -"

He held a finger up silencing her, "No only you said that, but I specifically asked for that room remember?" 

As the two were fighting, Draco quietly exited the flat not wanting to be involved in another round of there bickering. With one foot out of the door he had decided that he wanted to go on a walk, just around the block as he was not too comfortable with muggle London quite yet.

A small figure had crashed straight into him, "I'm so sorry-" The figure spoke unknowing to her who she was apologising too.

Draco lifted his head, already being in a fowl mood, and looked into a pair of golden eyes. The same pair of eyes that belonged to a certain bushy haired witch.

"Granger" He smoothly drawled. His signature smirk appearing onto his handsome face.

Hermione was in too much shock to actually reply. It had been around a year since the last time she had seen this attractive prat, she shouldn't of been attracted to him but the deepness of his voice and the way his silver eyes pierced into her own, made her heart beat faster. This really shouldn't of been happening.

"Made you speechless, have i?" his deep voice pulled her out of her thoughts, her mouth formed into a frown.

"I guess what Harry had said was true then" She mumbled mainly to herself but he had managed to catch on.

The blond wizard distanced himself from her. He agreed with Bipsy, she really was beautiful but he couldn't think like that, simply wouldn't allow himself to think like that. His ancestors would be rolling in their graves. She had made him question everything he was taught to believe after she had punched some sense into him in third year, that's when his strange attraction started. After getting back to the castle he was highly aroused and he knew then and there that this was never going to disappear. 

"Yes Granger, I occupy flat number 4 now." She looked almost sort of relieved?

Hermione was now nervous. This beautiful man was now living across from her. She was going to have to see much more of him, so much more, "I guess so." 

The two of them couldn't seem to look away from one another. They both were stood there for another minute or so until Hermione finally said.

"Right Malfoy, I best be off." She turned to walk away and all Draco could focus on was the swaying of her hips.

"We both will be seeing much more of each other Granger " He drawled huskily in a barely there voice. Her head quickly turned back to where he was standing to see, once again, his signature smirk plastered right across that face. 

_No_ She thought, she needed to pick up that book she had ordered but Malfoy was not going to leave her thoughts anytime soon.

Draco Malfoy was right, they will be seeing each other a lot more frequently.

* * *

After picking up her book, she retuned to her now empty flat. The other two must of gone home, with the peace and quiet she decided to binge watch one of her favourite Disney films. Yes Hermione Granger was a massive Disney fan.

She slipped into some comfy silk loungewear and grabbed some ice cream, fully prepared to spend the night alone and not think about that blonde. No she defiantly would not think of that blonde. Just as she was about to sit down on the comfy couch, a loud knock pierced the air and emitted a groan out of the witch, Hermione wanted one night to herself without anyone bugging her. Was that too much to ask for.

She stomped towards the door and forcefully opened it with a loud "what" coming from out her mouth, what she was not prepared for was there to be Pansy Parkinson stood outside with a single bag in her hand?

"Erm, hi?" She said with uncertainty. This was not how she imagined spending the night.

The side of Pansys mouth turned up at the sight of Granger, "I need somewhere to stay" The short haired witch suddenly said. 

"And my flat is the best place to stay?" Hermione answered. This day was just getting more confusing by the hour.

"Well no, not really" Pansy answered, "but I think we will get along just fine, and I pay half the rent"

To say Hermione was confused at the former classmate standing at her door at almost 10o'clock at night was an understatement. She knew from this morning with her conversation with Ron, that Pansy was going to be around but she didn't think that she was going to live with her, "Wait hold on"

Pansy signalled her to continue as she wasn't a patient witch.

"You want to live in here. With me. And you will pay half for rent?" A bored look was being shot in her direction 

"Yes Granger that is what I said, do keep up" The which replied. 

Hermione really had to debate this. Pansy wasn't really the nicest to her during their time in Hogwarts but then again, in their seventh year all of the arguments and bickering had went to a halt and she discovered that the slytherins really weren't that bad. However, all of this didn't mean that Pansy was a nice witch, but the look on her two best friends faces would be lovely to see.

"Right then, I guess you should come in"

Pansy had walked straight in and saw how much _nicer_ Hermione's apartment was than her other two friends. Well maybe that's because it was lived in and was filled with what she thought was to be muggle products. A sound came from what appeared to be, a black box with things crawling in it.

"Granger" Hermione knew what she was reacting at since Pansy seemed to not be able to remove her eyes of the television, "what the fuck is that!" 

"Parkinson" She started though they ought to use their first names since they will be living together after all, "That is a television and what you are watching right now is known as a movie" 

The look on Pansys face was just unreal. She wasn't going to laugh but Merlin help her, she wanted to laugh so much.

"Alright then, I am tired where is my room?" The witch asked. Surprisingly their was no horrible tone in her voice.

Hermione walked towards the larger room that was known just be a guest bedroom. Although it was bigger than her actual room, Hermione really didn't fancy having a bigger room, it was just too big for her and she didn't have a lot of stuff so it would of looked a bit bland, "This way, its the biggest room. Wasn't up to my tastes unfortunately. So if you have problem with that then-"

"Nope this room is perfect thank you" The words 'thank you' were weird coming out of Pansys mouth but the room was bigger than the one that Blaise was occupying so she would gladly take it. 

"Anyways Parkinson, I think now since we are living together I really should be calling you by your first name and vice versa. Also we really should form some sort of a truce"

Pansy was slightly on edge about how Draco would react to her now living with Grange-Hermione but she guessed that the entertainment she would get from seeing his face when she mentioned it. This was going to fun, "Alright Hermione" she said and held out a hand towards the Gryffindor.


End file.
